


scratching through the surface

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: FSA Week, M/M, Painplay, Podfic Available, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as a massage of sorts, and even that was being generous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scratching through the surface

**Author's Note:**

> (podfic version is [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/130521107400/for-fuckscerekanon-week-may-your-inboxes-only))

It started as a massage of sorts, and even that was being generous. 

“Use your claws,” Scott says. 

And Theo obeys, of course he obeys. He lives to obey Scott. It'll make it that much sweeter when he- but no, those thoughts don't belong here, in this space. So he slides his claws out slowly, and he drags them down Scott's back, thin rivulets of blood following. Scott arches his back, moaning. And Theo pauses right above Scott's kidneys, too easy to think how quick it would be to rip them out right now. 

And Scott moans, “Again. Do it _again_.” 

So he does. 

He rips up Scott's back, until his flesh is all tinted red, not a fresh patch anywhere. And Scott's hips won't stop thrusting against the mattress, and Theo can smell the precum in the air, what must be a wet spot on the front of his boxers leaking to the sheets. Scott can't stop moaning, an endless litany of praise and cursing and begging- always for more, needing to feel more, hurt more, be more. So Theo indulges him, of course he does. 

It's all Theo wants, in the immediate future at least. (Some days he plays pretend that he'll just play with Scott forever, dread and delight twisting his stomach.)

It's all Theo wants, is to have all of Scott, and Scott's offering himself up like a pre-blessed sacrifice. And Theo _takes_. 

He takes him on the alter, as he drags Scott's boxers off, and he starts his scratches again, from the top of his ass down to his ankles. Over and over, he moves with his legs, and Scott screams bloody murder when he hits his inner thighs. But every time he stops, Scott begs him to go on, to go deeper. (Theo never was good at saying no to him.)

He keeps going and going; Scott still heals himself- he can't control that. But the more Theo does, the longer it takes, and eventually in one glorious moment, there are ten lines, deep, from the tip of his shoulders all the way down through the dip in his back, over his ass, down his legs, down all the way to the backs of his feet. And for one glorious moment they're all open, singing with sensation- screaming with it.


End file.
